


Breakfast at the Gallagher house

by panflower



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mickey can't cook, Pancakes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panflower/pseuds/panflower
Summary: Burnt pancakes and Gallavich being cute at the Gallagher house.





	Breakfast at the Gallagher house

Ian was so used to waking up next to his boyfriend that he almost started to feel panicky when he didn’t feel Mickey’s warmth against his skin. Ian opened his eyes, feeling really confused, but calmed down once he smelled pancakes. He got up and put on a pair of clean underwear before he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 

When he came downstairs he saw his younger siblings sitting at the table, Carl and Debbie arguing about God knows what and Liam throwing his orange juice everywhere. “Good morning!” Mickey walked to him and placed a quick kiss on Ian’s cheeks before rushing back to the stove.

Ian poured himself a cup of coffee, before sitting on the bar stools. He loved seeing Mickey like this, all relaxed and enjoying his chilled mornings. Their days were always full of action, Mickey spent his days at the Rub and Tug and Ian worked most nights at the club, so mornings were special to them. 

“Fuck you fucking fuck, don’t fucking burn you bitch”, Ian hadn’t even noticed the smell of burning pancake until he heard Mickey swearing and stabbing the pan with a wooden spoon. “I tried to be a good fucking boyfriend for once and of course I fuck everything up, for fucks sake!” 

Ian got up, walked to Mickey and hugged him from behind, until Mickey stopped swearing and just relaxed into Ian’s arms. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make some pancakes for you”, Mickey said with a sad voice. Ian just chuckled and kissed his boyfriends head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English isn't my first language, so please don't kill me.


End file.
